While the adjustment of coolant nozzle flow has been provided for some time, the means and mechanisms of the prior art are relatively complex and expensive, as well as difficult to use and adjust. Representative of the prior art of which applicant is aware are the below listed prior patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,416,462 HANSON 2,434,679 WAGNER ET AL. 2,546,805 WEISS ET AL. 2,924,873 KNOWLES 3,325,949 FISHER 3,334,451 HUTTON 3,543,451 SMITH 3,548,549 DUNN 3,628,293 KOBAYASHI ET AL. ______________________________________